Rescue
by venushun
Summary: (Chanbaek!) ketika gadis berbadan kecil dengan penyakit psikisnya bertemu dengan pria tiang listrik yang selalu membawa senyum lebar yang ternyata tetangganya. Baekhyun GS!
1. Chapter 1

# Rescue - Chapter 1#

 **Author** : Venushun  
 **Pair** : Chanbaek !  
 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun ( GS)  
Zhang Yixing aka Yixing ( GS)  
Kim JunMyeon aka Suho  
Park Sooyoung aka Sooyoung ( Joy red velvet )  
Kai aka Jongin  
 **Genre** : romance , tragedy , psychology  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Rated** : Semi M

 **Summary** : ketika gadis berbadan kecil dengan penyakit psikisnya bertemu dengan pria tiang listrik yang selalu membawa senyum lebarnya.

chapter 1

-Chanyeol POV-

Sorak – sorai bergema di seluruh ruangan, senyuman – senyuman bahagia terpampang di wajah setiap orang yang berada di sini , di Seoul University.

Dia tak henti – hentinya memberikan senyuman banggannya kepadaku. Dirinya berlari ke arahku membentang kan tangannya lalu menubruk badanku yang tinggi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah bekerja keras sayang, aku sungguh bangga padamu" dia berkata riang sambil memeluk tubuh ku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil membuka suara "Terima kasih bi, ini berkatmu juga."

Dia hanya tersenyum tulus saat aku menjawabnya, senyuman yang menggantikan senyum ibuku yang sudah lama meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku dan pamanmu akan menyiapkan pesta kecil – kecilan sebagai perayaan kelulusanmu sekaligus perayaan kelulusan karna menjadi lulusan terbaik pada tahun ini, "katanya lembut sambil menyentuh bahuku lembut.

"Baik bibiku sayang"

 **Rescue**

Namanya Zhang Yixing , statusnya bersuami, dan memiliki 1 anak namanya Kim Yerim, menikah dengan Kim Junmyeon . Pekerjaannya hanya ibu rumah tangga, ia tak perlu bekerja lagi karna keperluannya sudah sangat terbutuhi. Ia sudah merawat ku dan Sooyoung sejak umurku 10 tahun sedangkan Joy umur 6 tahun.

Waktu itu rumahku berada di Busan. Pada saat itu badai sedang turun sangat lebat, Ibu dan Ayahku sedang pergi ke Seoul untuk urusan bisnis. Mereka akan membangun bisnis mereka lagi karna bisnis mereka yang lalu bangkrut habis – habisan sehingga meninggalkan hutang dimana – mana. Aku menunggu mereka hingga tengah malam tetapi mereka tak datang, Mereka berjanji akan makan malam bersamaku dan Sooyoung tapi mereka mengingkari janji mereka, pikirku saat itu.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku langsung mencari mereka dan ingin bertanya mengapa mereka mengingkari janjinya, apakah mereka tidak mnyayanginya lagi.

"Ibu…Ayah.." aku mencari mereka kesegala penjuru rumah tapi tak ada, mereka kemana sebenarnya.

Tok  
Tok  
Tok

"Itu pasti Ibu dan Ayah" ucapku girang sambil berlari ke arah pintu.  
"Ib- Bibi?" aku sedikit heran mengapa bibi Yixing datang ke rumahku masih dengan pakaian tidurnya dan dia menangis.  
"Chanyeol sayang, dimana Sooyoung? Sekarang kamu dan Sooyoung tinggal bersama bibi ne"ucapnya sambil terisak – isak  
"D-di kamar bi" ucapku terbata sambil melihat bibi berlari ke arah kamar Sooyoung. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, dari Ibu dan Ayah yang menghilang dan Bibi dan Paman yang datang kerumah dengan keadaan menangis, aku bingung sangat bingung.

-o0o-

Perutku sangat lapar, tapi tak ada makanan sama sekali. Aku pun berlari ke arah Paman yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Paman, aku lapar" ucapku sambil memegangi perutku yang sudah berbunyi.  
"Sebentar lagi ne Chanyeol-ah, kita sampai rumah bibi lalu makan" ucap makan ramah sambil mengusak-usak rambutku, aku sedikit tenang.

-o0o-

5 tahun berlalu dengan cepat, Aku belum menemui Ayah dan Ibu dalam 5 tahun itu, aku tak tahu di mana merka, mereka menghilang. Suatu hai aku pernah bertanya kepada Bibi, di mana Ibu dan Ayah tetapi mereka menjawab mereka sedang bekerja, apakah bekerja harus meninggalkan anaknya selama ini. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertanya lagi.

Tapi 1 tahun lalu aku mengetahui semuanya, mengapa mereka tak kunjung pulang. Malam itu aku baru pulang sekolah, terdengar suara 1 wanita dan 1 pria di dapur, mereka terdengar seperti sedang berdebat.

"Mereka sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui ini semua" ucap paman Junmyeon sambil menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.  
"Tapi apakah respon mereka baik setelah kita memberitahukan bahwa orangtua mereka telah meninggal?" Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar bahwa orang tua ku telah meninggal. Aku berlari ke arah dapur sambil berkata "Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan ini semua?" tanyaku datar. Mereka hanya menoleh kaget tanpa membalas pertanyaanku.

Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kamarku, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu shock ketika mendengar semuanya, firasatnya benar mereka sudah tiada.

Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, ketika aku mendengar orang tuaku meninggal, aku tidak menangis, bahkan Sooyoung yang sudah tau Ibu dan Ayah meninggal menangis begitu keras di bahuku.

-o0o-

Seminggu setelah aku dan Sooyoung mengetahui kabar orangtua kami meninggal kami pergi ke makam mereka. Memberi salam kepada mereka dan Sooyoung menangis lagi, aku sangat tidak suka melihat adik perempuanku satu – satunya menangis seperti ini.

Setelah itu aku bertekad mewujudkan mimpi mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol-ah, jadilah anak yang pintar ne" ayahku berkata seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ah kalau sudah besar nanti carilah wanita yang cantik dan pintar memasak" ibu berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ah .. Sooyoung-ah , kami pergi dulu ne, jangan nakal, kami akan kembali " ucap mereka sambil mencium pipiku.

 **Rescue**

"Oppaa….." Sooyoung menabrakan dirinya ke tubuhku sambil berteriak.  
"Oppaku yang tampan ini sudah lulus ne.. chukkae oppa" ucap Sooyoung riang sambil memelukku erat. Aku menggeleng – geleng melihat tingkah adikku yang sangat ke kanak – kanakan.  
"Sooyoungg-aahh .. sseesakk" aku melepaskan pelukan Sooyoung yang teramat kuat.  
"Chanyeol.. Sooyoung cepat makan semuanya sudah siap" ucap bibi Yixing sambil melepaskan celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya.  
"Ne.."

 **Rescue**

Aku,Paman, Bibi, Sooyoung, dan Yeri makan dengan suasana kekeluargaan, canda – tawa terdengar ketika kami bersama disini, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Emm.. sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu ke kalian" aku bersuara dengan dengan sedikit ragu.

"Katakan saja, kami siap mendengarnya" Paman Junmyeon membalasnya dengan senyumannya, ah aku semakin ragu saja meninggalkan semua ini.

"Aku ingin pindah ke flat milik Ibu dan Ayah"

Paman, Bibi, Sooyoung, dan Yeri sontak  
menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya oppa! kenapa tidak di sini saja, apakah masih kurang fasilitas disini?" Yeri berujar kecewa sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Ani, sebenarnya aku hanya rindu mereka dan jarak rumah ibu dan ayah tidak begitu jauh dari kantorku" sekarang aku sudha mempunyai pekerjaan di suatu perusahaan telekomunikasi dan tempatnya sangat jauh dari rumah Bibi dan Paman untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahku yang dulu.

"Eum.. yasudah bibi dan paman juga tak bisa menghalangi kalian karna itu hak kalian, kapan kau akan kesana?" tanya Bibi dengan muka yang sedikit sedih. Ini yang sulit bagiku yaitu bibi Yixing sebagai sosok pengganti Ibuku yang telah tiada.

"Besok pagi"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus tidur, dan pagi kau harus siap" ucap bibi Yixing sambil berjalan ke arah westafel.

 **Rescue**

Cahaya matahari menerpa wajahku, membangunkanku di pagi ini. Ku buka perlahan mataku, mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menguap karna memang aku masih mengantuk.

"Eungg.." lenguhku tanpa sadar. Ku bawa kaki ku meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur untuk melihat bibi Yixing yang menyiapkan makanan.

Harum bumbu masakan memasuki hidungku dengan sengaja dan membangunkan naluri perutku. ku daratkan bokongku di kursi persegi dan menopang daguku dengan tangan kanan sambil mencuri – curi kesempatan untuk tidur lagi.

"Makanlah setelah itu kau mandi dan berangkat" ucapnya datar. Dia terlihat sangat cuek, apakah dia marah kepadaku karna aku ingin pindah dari sini? pikiran ku tidak bisa fokus, pikiranku hanya bisa fokus kepada bibi Yixing. Aku merasa bersalah karna membuat bibi Yixing kecewa, sehingga aku berpikir dua kali untuk pindah dari sini.

Ku buka suara beratku untuk memecahkan keheningan "Bibi marah padaku ya?"

"Ani" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.  
Aku bangkit dari duduk ku berdiri dengan kaki panjangku dan menghadap bibi Yixing "Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap – siap" aku berucap sambil berlalu dari pandangan bibi Yixing.

 **Rescue**

-Author POV-

Chanyeol melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Hari ini dia memakai kaos tanpa lengan, ditutupi hoodie berwarna putih, celana pendek berwana hitam dan tidak lupa untuk memakai sepatu kesayangannya, sederhana tapi tampan.

Setelah semuanya siap Chanyeol segera membawa barang bawaannya ke mobil. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah memiliki mobil yang diberikan oleh pamannya, Junmyeon karena sudah menjadi lulusan terbaik Seoul University.

"Paman, Bibi, Sooyoung, Yeri. Aku berangkat dulu ne, jaga diri kalian" pamitku pada 4 orang ini. Tubuhku langsung di peluk oleh 4 orang sekaligus seperti teletubies.

"Jangan lupa makan!"  
"Jangan malas mandi!"  
"Jangan pacaran dengan gitarmu terus!"  
"Bekerjalah yang baik" ucap mereka berurutan.

"Akanku usahakan" Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri raut wajah sedih mereka terpampang begitu jelas ketika melihat rumah mereka kehilangan 1 orang. Mungkin rumah mereka akan merasa sepi kana kehilangan 'Happy Virus'nya itu. Selama ini Chanyeol lah yang menjadi warna dalam rumah ini. Tingkah jahilnya, senyum lebarnya, dan kata penyemangatnya mungkin rumahnya akan kehilangan warnanya, mereka akan merindukannya, pasti.

 **Rescue**

" _Ttarawa_ (ikuti aku)" sosok itu menarik paksa lengan kekasihnya dengan keras, dan membuat sang empunya tangan menggerutu marah.

"Bisakah kau lembut sedikit terhadap wanita?" wanita itu kesal tentu saja, di tarik – tarik layaknya se utas tali berharga oleh kekasihmu karna telah memergokinya berciuman dengan orang lain. "Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua Jong , tolong lepaskan aku pergi"

"Oh aku pikir aku akan melakukannya? jawabannya sebentar lagi sayang, tidak akan lama, aku masih memerlukan jasamu menjadi pembantuku, Byun Baek-hyun" ucapnya sambil mengeja nama wanita itu tepat di depan bibirnya.

Dirinya, Byun Baekhyun , pembantu atau kau bisa sebut budak Kim Jongin. Dirinya begitu lelah bisa di bilang negitu lelah oleh semua siksaan kekasihnya atau majikannya itu. semenjak hari itu, dia menderita , sangat.

Wanita itu tak bergeming hanya menatap sang pria itu lekat – lekat.  
"Kenapa diam ,bodoh" Jongin memperkuat cengkramannya pada pundak Baekhyun sambil menabrakan badan kekasihnya ke arah tembok dengan keras sampai bisa menghasilkan bunyi _'BUGH'_

Chanyeol yang baru datang itu segera membawa kopernya masuk. Tanpa sengaja iya mendengar suara benturan tubuh dengan tembok tapi ia tak tahu persis itu apa, mungkin itu hanya kucing jatuh dari atap mungkin, pikirnya tak mau repot – repot.

Setelah Chanyeol membereskan semua keperluannya, saatnya tubuhnya itu beristirahat. Chanyeol memjamkan mata perlahan – lahan, dia hampir mengunjungi dunia mimpi tapi

"Akh, lepaskan aku tolong"  
Chanyeol yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri dan langsung berlari ke arah balkon dan membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat kejadian itu.

TBC

A/N:

maap ceritanya ngebosenin , pasaran, apalah tapi ini murni dari pikiran saya yg terdalam /?.

Kalau baca jangan lupa komen guys, nanti matanya belekan bukan salah gue /? . ini ff debut saya /? jadi mohon kritikannya karna saya butuh banget :((. saya gatau ff ini di mata kalian bagus atau engga tapi makasih untuk yang udah baca

buat chapter 2 nya saya pos lusa jika gak ada halangan ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Venushun  
 **Pair** : Chanbaek !  
 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun ( GS)  
Zhang Yixing aka Yixing ( GS)  
Kim JunMyeon aka Suho  
Park Sooyoung aka Sooyoung ( Joy red velvet )  
Kai aka Jongin  
Xi Luhan aka Luhan (GS)  
 **Genre** : romance , tragedy , psychology  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Rated** : Semi M

 **Summary** : ketika gadis berbadan kecil dengan penyakit psikisnya bertemu dengan pria tiang listrik yang selalu membawa senyum lebarnya.

 _ **preview chap 1**_

 _Setelah Chanyeol membereskan semua keperluannya, saatnya tubuhnya itu beristirahat. Chanyeol memjamkan mata perlahan – lahan, dia hampir mengunjungi dunia mimpi tapi_

" _Akh, lepaskan aku tolong"_

 _Chanyeol yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri dan langsung berlari ke arah balkon dan membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat kejadian itu._

Chapter 2

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dia tak menemukan hal-hal aneh disana, apakah itu hanya halusinasinya saja, atau itu hantu yang sedang mengganggunya?

Chanyeol pun masih berada di balkon itu. Semilir angin malam membelai wajahnya yang tampan hingga enggan meninggalkannya. Ini sudah malam tetapi bergerak dari tempatnya saja tidak, Chanyeol sangat menikmati suana seperti. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat 2 bintang diatas sana.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku merindukanmu, sung-" ucapannya terpotong karna ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan melihat seorang wanita yang terpental ke balkon. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia kaget, tentu Rescue

Bayangkan saja ia melihat seorang wanita tergeletak pasrah di lantai dengan luka memar di wajahnya, mengenaskan.

"Nona, apakah kau tak apa?" Chanyeol berucap keras agar wanita itu mendengarnya tapi wanita itu tak membalasnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya saja, merasakan lelahnya hidup ini.

Chanyeol melihatnya terpejam begitu kaget, dia berpikiran bahwa wanita itu telah mati atau mungkin pingsan. Tanpa aba-aba dan komando dari siapapun Chanyeol segera melesatkan dirinya ke arah flat wanita itu, tanpa ada kendala apapun karna memang flat wnaita itu tidak terkunci. Chanyeol segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Nona, bangunlah! apa kau mati?" Chanyeol tak mendengar apapun dari bibir sang wanita, langsung lah dia membawa badan wanita menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin pergi dari sini tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya sebentar karena kelihatannya wanita ini masih menggunakan jaket dan sepatu bersama kaos kakinya.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan terakhir jaketnya. Sebenarnya wanita itu masih terjaga dan melihat semua yang di lakukan si lelaki ini tetapi dia hanya bisa diam, dan akhirnya terlelap.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri ketika melihat tangan wanita yang tak diketahui namanya itu, tangannya di penuhi luka sayatan pisau dan juga silet, apakah wanita itu disiksa? Chanyeol tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk berdiam diri, ia langsung mencari kotak P3K di rumah wanita itu dan mengobati lukanya perlahan – lahan, sampai ia tertidur di sebelah wanita itu.

 **Rescue**

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, sambil menyeringit karna sinar matahari masuk tanpa permisi kedalam matanya. Ia ingin bangun dari tidurnya tetapi pergerakannya terhenti karena merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, ia hanya memindahkan tangan itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur itu.

Tangannya sedikit bergeser, Chanyeol merasakan itu, perlahan ia membuka mata bulatnya itu lalu pikirannya bertanya-tanya dimana kah ini. Sepintas bayangan yang ia alami tadi malam melewati pikirannya, sekarang ia tau dia sedang berada dimana, tentu saja di rumah wanita pendek itu.

Ia perlahan turun dari kasur, lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tanpa di sengaja hidungnya mencium bau masakan, ia mengikuti bau tersebut sehingga tampak lah wanita kurus dengan kaos dan celana selututnya sedang memasak.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung berdehem pelan untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, tetapi wanita itu hanya diam seribu kata dan tetap memasak dengan hening lalu menghampiri meja dan meletakan makanan yang di masaknya itu di atas meja lalu makan dengan tenang tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau bisu?" ucap Chanyeol geram karna sedari tadi tidak di hiraukan oleh wanita ini.

"Setidaknya kau memberitahu namamu, aku ini tetanggamu" Chanyeol menimpali gadis itu lagi dengan pertanyaannya

"Aku tahu itu, aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun hanya membalasnya cuek sambil meneruskan memakan makanannya.

"Pintu keluar ada di sana" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu berwarna cokelat, lalu menaruh piring kosongnya ke dalam westafel.

"Kau mengusirku? dasar wanita tak tahu diri!" umpat Chanyeol pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Ia yang mendengar umpatan itu hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

 **Rescue**

Chanyeol sedari tadi meracau tak jelas karna kejadian dengan Baekhyun , ia merasa tak berguna karena sudah menolongnya, cepat – cepat Chanyeol membuka pintu flatnya dan langsung melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi, kurus, dan berkulit sangat putih.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang" pria itu menyindir Chanyeol yang baru saja datang ke flatnya itu. Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas kata-kata dari temannya itu ia memilih menuju dapur untuk melepaskan dahaganya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Sehun, nama pria itu. Dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol, sebenarnya umur Sehun lebih muda dari Chanyeol 2 tahun dan ia masuk universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, walaupun umurnya lebih muda daripada Chanyeol, Sehun jarang sekali memanggilnya hyung.

"Aku ingin menginap disini hyung, boleh kan" ucapnya mohon bagai anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, dan iya juga menggunakan jurus 'BBUING BBUING'nya.

"Kau salah tempat tuan Oh ini bukan penginapan" kata Chanyeol cuek sambil meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Ayolah hyung… Jeball" Sehun memintanya dengan sedikit genit menurut Chanyeol sehingga ia sedikit geli melihatnya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol kalah dan Sehun yang menang, karna memang Chanyeol sudah muak dengan aegyo yang tak jadi itu. Dia akan tidur dengan orang ini lagi, dengusnya pasrah.

 **Rescue**

Chanyeol menutup pintunya, bergegas pergi untuk membeli kebutuhan hidupnya di rumah. Awalnya iya menikmati acara berbelanjanya tapi manik matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan manik mata Baekhyun. Mereka pun langsing memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

Mereka berbelanja dengan tenang sebelum mereka merebutkan sesuatu ya itu plester luka.

 _Greb_

"Berikan padaku" Baekhyun membuka suara sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Enak saja, aku yang mengambilnya dul-" sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya Baekhyun sudah pergi entah kemana. Chanyeol pun bergegas mencarinya.

"Ini buatmu saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya" kata Chanyeol cuek sambil melempar sekotak plester itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Baguslah kau meengetahuinya"

"Aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya, apakah kau seorang yang ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?" Chanyeol ingin sekali mendapat kawaban dari Baekhyun tapi apa daya Baekhyun hanya menjawab "Kau tak perlu tahu itu" lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang jengkelnya.

 **Rescue**

"Aku pulang"

"Kenapa dengan mukamu itu?" tanya sehun kepada Chanyeol

"Bukan urusanmu bocah!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Di tolak lagi oleh Taeyeon noona? Oh ayolah Taeyeon noona sudah memiliki Baekhyun" candaan Sehum semakin membuat Chanyeol naik pitam, matamya berkilat ke jengkelan yang terlalu dalam. Sehun yang melihatnya itu menjadi ngeri melihatnya, akhirnya ia pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah 180 derajat jika mengobrol dengan wanita itu, perasaan jengkel terus berada di dalam hatinya, sekaligus rasa penasaran. Entah apa yang Chanyeol ingin Chanyeol ketahui tentang wanita itu.

Siang berganti sore sore berganti malam, ber jam – jam sudah Chanyeol habis kan untuk menonton tv, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng – geleng kepala pelan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol-ah kau sudah besar kenapa masih menonton acara seperti ini ?" setelah Sehun meluncurkan pertanyaan nya itu, tiba-tiba pintu apartemen mereka di ketuk orang lain dari luar.

"Aish.. Mengganggu saja"

Chanyeol membuka pintunya setelah melemparkan umpatan itu, kemudian Sehun mengikutinya ke arah pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kami ingin memberikan kue beras ini kepada kalian sebagai ucapan untuk tetangga baru" ucap wanita manis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, awalnya Sehun tidak melihat ke arah wanita manis itu tapi ketika melihatnya ia seperti terpesona.

"Ne, silahkan masuk.

Sehun masih mematung sambil melihat ke arah wanita manis itu. Tiba-tiba kepala belakangnya langsung di hantam oleh tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Jangan melihatnya terus!"

Kedua wanita itu duduk di sofa yang ada di apartemen itu. Lalu memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing sambil meletakkan se kotak kue beras itu di meja.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ada disini tetapi ia menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Baekhyun yang mendegar itu langsung memandang Chanyeol sinis.

"Tidak boleh kah?" Wanita manis itu dan Sehun hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol baekhyun bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Tidak" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Xi Luhan kalian boleh memanggilku Luhan " katanya dengan senyuman menawannya, hingga Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya/?

"Aku Park Chanyeol dan orang idiot ini namanya Oh Sehun" Chanyeol memperkenalnya dirinya dan Sehun dengan percaya diri di hadapan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sehun yang di panggil idiot itu pun protes karna itu tidka pantas untuknya, itu pantas untuk Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam ketika Luhan , Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang menggobrol.

Hari semakin malam Luhan dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya, Sehun dan Chanyeol juga, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mereka dan tidur. Sebenarnya di apartemen ini tersedia 2 kamar, tetapi Sehun yang malas membersihkan kamar tamu jadi ia menumpang tidur di kasur Chanyeol.

Setelah kembali dari rumah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 5 langkah itu /? Ia langsung menemui kasur kesayangannya itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan masuk untuk mengeceknya apakah sudah tudur apa belum, Baekhyun pura-pura tidur.

Luhanadalah sepupu Baekhyun dariChina, dulu Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo selalu bermain bersama di taman dekat dengan rumahnya, persahabatan berubah ketika ada yang saling mencintai, semuanya berubah, begitu juga aku.

 **Rescue**

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , Ayo sarapan, makanan mu sudah jadi" ucap Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ne"

Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan lambat tetapi Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya karna melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada pelipis Baekhyun , luka memar.

"Pelipismu, kenapa itu"

"Ah ini? hanya terbentur pintu saja kok" Baekhyun berusaha menutupi apa yang terjadi, tapi Luhan menemukan kejanggalan, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah Luhan pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Acara makan-makan pun sangat hening, hanya bunyi dentingan piring dan sendok yang menghiasi keheningan pada pagi itu.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku akan pulang ke apartemenku, kaga dirimu baik-baik ne" ucap Luhan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan pada hari ini, lalu dia tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melihat Luhan yang menjauhinya perlahan-lahan. Ketika ia sedang bersama dengan keheningannya tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

 **From : Kim Jongin**

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Datang ke rumahku nanti malam, Luhan sudah pulang kan?**

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Kim Jongin**

 **Ne, Luhan eonnie sudah pulang.**

Baekhyun pun memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya dan memasuki rumah, mandi, lalu berangkat.

Kini pukul 8.36 오전, ia sudah tiba di halte bus dekat dengan apartemennya, tapi bus tak kunjung datang, padahal biasanya datang tepat waktunya, Baekhyun hanya dapat memainkan jarinya sehingga tak sadar bahwa sudah ada mobil mercedes benz cla-250 sudah ada di depannya.

Mobil itu menyalakan klaksonnya hingga Baekhyun menoleh ke arah mobil itu. Jendela mobil itu perlahan-lahan turun memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang setir.

"Naik lah, bus akan datang sangat terlambat"

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mobilnya, membuka, duduk tenang di dalam mobil tersebut.

"37-1 Myeondong-4″

"Ahh, kau ingin ke Myeondong? Aku juga" ucap Chanyeol semangat sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bertanya"

"Aish, terserah kau lah" Chanyeol berucap sambik berdengus malas, sudah dua kali ia membantu wanita ini tapi malah membalasnya seperti ini, harusnya ia tinggalkan wanita ini di jalan, tapi hati terdalamnya ingin membantu wanita ini, dasar hati sialan.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah gedung bercat abu-abu yang bertulisan 'Best Voice School' ternyata Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah sekolah tari, sebenarnya Baekhyun kuliah sambil bekerja tetapi ia hari ini tidak ada kelas.

"Kamsahamnida"

Sesudah Baekhyun mengucap kata itu, Chanyeol langsung menekan gas mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu dan bersiap pergi ke kantornya yang kebeltulan dekat dengan sekolah tari itu.

 **Rescue**

Matahari bersiap-siap untuk menyembunyikan dan bulan siap menampakkan dirinya. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 6.25 오후, ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari tempat kerjanya itu, tetapi pikirannya tentang Baekhyun datang lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihatnya sebentar dan mungkin mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ah..untuk apa aku mengurusinya"

Beda di mulut beda di kelakuan, Chanyeol malah melajukan mobilnya ke arah sekolah tari itu, setelah sampai di sekolah itu Chanyeol segera memasuki gedung itu.

Setiap ruangan di gedung itu, memiliki pintu yang memiliki kaca di tengahnya ( mirip pintu rumah sakit ) sehingga orang dari luar dapat melihat ke dalam.

Disinilah Chanyeol berdiri di ruangan yang bertulisan 'ballet', ia sedang melihat seorang perempuan yang menari mengikuti musik, tariannya seirama dengan musik itu, sungguh indah, ketika musik itu berhenti murid-murid pun mencoba menarikan itu sebisanya, tak disangka sang guru yang menari tadi melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Chanyeol disana, Chanyeol yang sedari memperhatikan Baekhyun tersentak pelan dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ah..ada apa dengan jantungku, Oh tidak disini sangat panas, apakah tidak ada AC?" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan karna jantungnya yang berdetak cepat saat onyx matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa, aku butuh udara segar" Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu dan melajukan mobilnya entah kemana tanpa di sadari Baekhyun memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Chanyeol tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup tenang menurutnya, ia pun duduk di bangku taman itu sambil memasukkan headset di kedua kupingnya tanpa terasa lagu yang ia putar membangunkan pikiran dan hatinya.

 _ **gwaenhi muttukttukhan jeo maltuhamyeo  
waenji mugwansimhan jeo pyojeongui neon**_  
Kau berbicara dengan begitu dingin  
Wajahmu menolak untuk berbicara

 _ **niga neomu yalmiunde  
waenji jakku nege kkeullyeo  
daeche neoneun nuguni**_  
Kau begitu menjengkelkan  
Tapi aku terus tertarik padamu  
Kamu ini siapa?

 _ **bomyeon bolsurok deo al su eopsneun neo**_ _  
_ _ **neoreul bomyeon jakku aega taneunde**_ _  
_ _ **amudo moreuge**_ _  
_ _ **kkongkkong gamssa gipi sumgyeodun**_ _  
_ _ **neoreul kkok naege boyeojwo**_  
Semakin aku melihatmu, kau semakin misterius  
Aku terus terbakar saat aku melihatmu  
Kau menyembunyikan dirimu tanpa ada yg mengetahui  
Tolong tunjukkan sisi dirimu padaku

 _ **janjanhan nae mame chaja on**_  
 _ **gunggeum tuseongi neon daeche nuguni**_  
Aku sangat ingin mengenalmu, siapa kamu?  
(Kim yerim – you, who? OST Hello Monster)

"Siapa kamu?"

-Tbc-  
A/N : Hallo! Aku fast update nihh , karna emang ff ini punya aku bulan kemaren tp straight, trus diubah jd yaoi, kalo masih ada cast-cast yang straight maafin ya /? U,u

Di chapter ini ada yg di ganti flat jd apartemen, sebenarnya itu memiliki arti yang sama jd kalo di ganti gamasalah dong .apa.

Dan kalo yang ga tau 오후 dan 오전

P.M = 오후

A.M = 오전

Kalo udah tau ya gapapa lah ya /?

Oke deh, jangan lupa review kawan! Kemaren banyak yg ngeliat yg ngereview dikit amat :') . yaudah deh gitu aja kali yahh :3 kalo ada sesuatu tanya aja disini seahunim ( twitter) jan mayu-mayu ucing.

Chanhunbaek : iya kayaknya, dia cewek alim kok /?( FANFIC)  
GreenTealatte16 : iya dia antagonis gitu :'3 tp kalo ama aku baek /?  
baby niz 137 : ini udah ya ^^ , semoga suka~

24/07/2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue Chapter 3**

 **Author** : Venushun  
 **Pair** : Chanbaek !  
 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun ( GS)  
Zhang Yixing aka Yixing ( GS)  
Kim JunMyeon aka Suho  
Park Sooyoung aka Sooyoung ( Joy red velvet )  
Kai aka Jongin  
Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo  
 **Genre** : romance , tragedy , psychology  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Rated** : Semi M

 **Summary** : ketika gadis berbadan kecil dengan penyakit psikisnya bertemu dengan pria tiang listrik yang selalu membawa senyum lebarnya.

 _Preview Chapter 2_

 _"Aku rasa, aku butuh udara segar" Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu dan melajukan mobilnya entah kemana tanpa di sadari Baekhyun memperhatikannya dari jauh._

 _Chanyeol tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup tenang menurutnya, ia pun duduk di bangku taman itu sambil memasukkan headset di kedua kupingnya tanpa terasa lagu yang ia putar membangunkan pikiran dan hatinya._

 _"Siapa kamu"  
_  
 **Chapter 3**

Baekhyun cepat-cepat turun dari taksinya menuju rumah Jongin ia takut Jongin sudah ada di rumahnya, jika sampai seperti itu maka malapetaka akan segera menghampirinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah itu perlahan-lahan, gelap. Nafas kelegaan keluar dari mulutnya, ia berjalan masuk ke rumah besar itu.

Lampu menyala. Baekhyun kaget, tentu saja. Dihadapannya kini ada pria tinggi berkulit tan, yang bernama Jongin itu sedang tersenyum lebar melihat ke arahnya.

"Wah, kau baru datang, Byun Baekhyun ?"

Ia hanya diam. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun. Jongin mengambil dagunya.

"Apakah kau mempunyai mangsa baru?" Jongin bertanya sambil memojokkan Baekhyun ke tembok

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak"

Baekhyun diam sambil menatap matanya. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya. Jujur, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar semuanya. Bisa kau bayangkan mempunyai kekasih yang membencimu dan selalu memperlakukanmu secara kasar, itu lebih dari sakit.

 _Flashback_

 **Rescue**

"Jongin, jangan tidur disini" ucap Kyungsoo di depan wajah Jongin. Jongin sekarang sedang tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo, tidurnya lelap sekali, Kyungsoo senang melihatnya.

Jongin akhirnya bangun dari tidur lelapnya karna merasakan hembuaan nafas menerpa wajahnya, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan, iya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur sangat lucu menurutnya. Ia pun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasur, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Saranghae"

Lalu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae" gumam Kyungsoo yang nyatanya sudah bangun.

Jongin baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan langsung bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka bertiga sahabat sejak kecil bersama dengan Luhan tapi Luhan yang Lebih tua dari mereka sekarang dan juga Luhan yang lebih menghabiskan waktu remajanya di China. Dan juga Kyungsoo lebih tua 1 tahun daripada mereka tetapi mereka masih sekelas karna Kyungsoo permah tidak bersekolah 1 tahun untuk menjalani pengobatan jantungnya. Kyungsoo di diagnosa mengidap jantung koroner.

Mereka bertiga memiliki cinta segitiga yang cukup rumit, Jongin yang mencintai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang juga mencintai Jongin, tetapi tetap menjaga perasaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mengetahui perasaan mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihatnya, ia yang menyebabkan mereka tak bisa bersatu.

Baekhyun sudah tau apa penyakit Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tetapi Kyungsoo menyuruhnya diam dam tak boleh mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun.

" Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun pun langsung membuka suaranya.

"Ah.. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan map yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu" tanya Jongin sedikit penasaran. Sebelum Baekhyun menjawabnya Jongin sudah kembali berucap "Ah, kalau kau ingin mengantarkan map itu, Kyungsoo sedang tidur di kamarnya, Aku pergi dulu ne" sambil melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ne"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun pun langsung memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Sang empunya kamar kaget melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung membereskan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi si genggamnya.

"Kau tak apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk.

"Aku tak apa, apakah kau ingin mengantakan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk map yamg di bawa Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Ne ini tugas kelompok yang sudah kukerjakan, jika ada kesalahan tolong di koreksi"

"Kenapa kau kerjakan ini sendirian?" Kyungsoo tak terima jika diperlakukan seperti orang lemah, ia itu kuat.

"Kau harus istirahat Kyung"

"Tapi Baek, kau tahu aku tak suka dilakukan seperti ini, walau keadaanku semakin hari semakin buruk, tetap saja aku masih bisa bernafas kan?"

"Terserah kau saja, eum besok pagi ingin bersepeda dengan ku? Tetapi kau tidak boleh menggoes sepedanya biar aku saja" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku mau"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis, Baekhyun sangat sayang pada Kyungsoo sungguh sakit menerima kenyataan jika Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit seperti ini, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya ia tak bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai karena Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu"

 **Rescue**

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk bersepeda dengan Baekhyun sore ini. Setelah merapikan semuanya ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah membawa sepedanya.

"Kyungsoo -ah apakah kau sudah siap? Jika ya cepat duduk disini" tunjuk Baekhyun pada jok sepeda yang ada di belakang. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri jok tersebut dengan senang lalu duduk disitu dengan tenang.

"Kau pernah berjalan-jalan di taman dekat sini ?"

"Ani, tak pernah . Kau pasti tau kalau ayahku hanya memperbolehkanku berjalan-jalan ke mall atau ke luar negri saja" jawab Kyungsoo lesu sambil melonggarkan pegangannya pada baju Baekhyun.

Awalnya mereka bersepeda dengan tenang tetapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sepedanya, remnya blong.

Sungguh Baekhyun ketakutan dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di turunan yang cukup ekstrim dan remnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan juga terdapat truk yang melewati jalan satu arah itu.

" Kyungsoo -ah sepertinya remku blong"

"APA?! Aduh bagaimana ini aku takut Baekhyun "

"Tapi Baek-"

Tetapi terlambat Baekhyun sudah turun dari sepedanya dan meloloskan dirinya tetapi Kyungsoo masih berada di sepeda dan

BLAM

Sepeda Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada di sepeda tersebut tertabrak truk yang melintas tadi. Supir yang mengendarai truk tersebut melarikan diri tak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

Baekhyun hanya terpaku pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah bersimbah darah. Dia langkahkan kakinya mensekati Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di jalanan.

"Kyungsoo -ah , bangun _jebal_.." air mata Baekhyun tak bisa di bendung lagi, iya menangis tersedu-sedu melihat sahabat tercintanya mati mengenaskan di depan matanya. Ia berfikir dialah yang telah membunuh Kyungsoo.

"Eomma cepat datang di jalan tanjakan dekat taman ne, ini penting"

PIP

 **Rescue**

Baekhyun dan Ibunya kini berada di rumah sakit menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang di berada di UGD dan juga keluarga Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi sepatu heels menggema di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo ku?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo sambil menampakkan wajah khawatirnya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawab semua tetapi dokter baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD, Baekhyun membatalkan ucapannya.

"Maaf, tetapi kita tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Kyungsoo"

Air mata Baekhyun langsung turun saat itu juga, ia kehilangan sahabat tersayangnya. Ia langsung menghampiri tubuh Ibunya yang berada di seberangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ibu ini semua karenaku"

Disebrang sana, appa dan eomma Kyungsoo terduduk lemah di bangku rumah sakit sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Tolong, jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi, mengapa Kyungsooku bisa mati?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo sesegukan.

Dan saat itu juga aku menjelaskan semuanya, mereka tampak terkejut sambil menahan tangis, mereka tampaknya sangat shock mendengar semua ini. Suster tiba-tiba datang untuk memberitahu ada hal yang perlu diurus, appa dan eomma Kyungsoo langsung pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Ibunya.

 **Rescue**

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di kamarnya, dan menatap atap rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Baru saja ia ingin menutup matanya tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar pelan menunjukkan bahwa ada sms disana.

 **From : Jongin**

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun! akhirnya aku bisa pindah ke jepang dan aku akan bersekolah disana! dan tolong sampaikan ini juga ke** **Kyungsoo, tetapi sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak mengangkatnya.**

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Apa yang kau bilang? Mengapa tak memberitahuku? Kapan kau akan berangkat?**

 **From : Jongin**

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Ini rencana yang mendadak** **Baekhyun, appaku ada urusan bisnis disana tiba-tiba dan aku harus ikut dengannya, aku berangkat malam ini dan akan kembali 2 tahun yang akan datang.**

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tangisannya, ia sekarang di tinggal oleh 2 sahabatnya pada hari yang sama, tanggal yang sama dan juga tahun yang sama. Kyungsoo meninggal dan Jongin pergi, ia sendirian.

 _6 months later_

Hububgan Jongin dan Baekhyun semakin dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan video call dan juga telepon, walaupun hubungan mereka sudah dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih perasaan Jongin masih ada untuk Kyungsoo walaupun rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun perlahan tumbuh. Beda hal dengan Baekhyun cintanya semakin besar saja pada Jongin. Dan sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum memberitahu Jongin perihal kematian Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun -ah, aku merindukan Kyungsoo"

"A-ah ne, kau pasti merindukannya"

"Aku tak sabar untuk pulang ke korea"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar suara Jogin berucap seperti itu, ia takut kehilangan Jongin.

.

Tak disangka sudah 2 tahun berlalu, Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jongin yang belum tahu Kyungsoo yang meninggal, dan Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan tiba di Korea.

Baekhyun berdiri menunggu Jongin di bandara, batang hidung Jongin belum nampak juga, menunggu membuatnya bosan dan ia memilih duduk dan menunduk melihat sepatu baru yang ia beli kemarin. Tak disangka sepasang separu lain sudah ada di hadapannya, Baekhyun pun mendongkak melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah ada di depan wajahnya, ini seperti mimpi.

"Baekhyun -ah! Aku merindukanmu" Jongin langsung memelukku sangat bahagia. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melihat wajah Jongin.

"Ayo kita ke mobil" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng Jongin ke arah mobil.

Sopirpun mengenasi koper milik Jongin, lalu Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk di kursi belakang, mereka bertukar cerita di sepanjang jalan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin bertanya soal Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... Kyungsoo.. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, ia tak bisa di hubungi sama sekali"

Baekhyun diam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Setelah itu mereka tenggelam oleh keheningan.

 **Rescue**

Sore ini Jongin berencana mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun pulang Jongin bergegas pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ternyata eommanya yang membukanya.

"Annyeong _eommonim_ " ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jongin? Untuk apa kesini?" eomma Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung dan juga sebaliknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, _eommonim_ "

Eomma Kyungsoo hanya memandang ekspresi kaget, lalu menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Ketika Jongin mendengarnya, hatinya sakit, ia ingin menangis tetapi air matanya enggan keluar. Akhirnya Jongin berpamitan pulang sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

 **Rescue**

Sekarang Baekhyun berada di depan rumah Jongin, menunggu Jongin membukakan pintunya tetapi ia salah Jongin baru saja pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya.

"Jongin-ah, ayo kita ke taman!" Baekhyun berucap riang sambil menarik-narik lengan Jongin.

Jongin tak menggubrisnya ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi langsung di cegat oleh Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

-TBC-

Halo readersku tercinta 3 maaf ya updatenya telat bgt T.T soalnya udah masuk sekolah gini nih nulis aja kayaknya mls ga mood gitu /? Aku usahain buat update seminggu sekali kalo bisa cepet ya aku cepetin ;'3 aku sibuk bgt soalnya mau UN nih *nangis bombay* makanya harap maklum jika terlambat update atau ada bagian2 ffnya yang ga jelas karna ngetiknya cepet2.

Kalo buat chap depannya doain itu lagi romantisnya chanbaek /?

Nah trus kan aku lagi ada planing buat ff baru lagi (?) jadi tuh nanti ada kembarannya gitu, kembaran satunya mati trus kembaran satunya hidup dalam kebohongan, kayak film mask lah ya , aku mau bikin itu tp boleh saranin cast lah ya

Kaihun

Chanbaek

Atau kaisoo

Yang udah komen makasih bgt ya, yang belum komen, ayo dong komen aku tunggu kau di kotak review 3

30/07/2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue Chapter 4**

 **Author** : Venushun  
 **Pair** : Chanbaek !  
 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun ( GS)  
Zhang Yixing aka Yixing ( GS)  
Kim JunMyeon aka Suho  
Park Sooyoung aka Sooyoung ( Joy red velvet )  
Kai aka Jongin  
Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo  
 **Genre** : romance , tragedy , psychology  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Rated** : Semi M

 **Summary** : ketika gadis berbadan kecil dengan penyakit psikisnya bertemu dengan pria tiang listrik yang selalu membawa senyum lebarnya.

Preview chap 3

 _Sekarang Baekhyun berada di depan rumah Jongin, menunggu Jongin membukakan pintunya tetapi ia salah Jongin baru saja pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya._

 _"Jongin-ah, ayo kita ke taman!" Baekhyun berucap riang sambil menarik-narik lengan Jongin._

 _Jongin tak menggubrisnya ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi langsung di cegat oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Jongin-ah, Kau kenapa?"_

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

 **Chapter 4**

-Flashback off-

Jongin mencengkram dagu Baekhyun keras hingga sang pemilik dagu meringis kesakitan. Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Baekhyun.

"Jika kau membeli sebuah bunga, tetapi seorang sahabatmu menginjaknya sampai layu, lalu mati, apakah kau tidak merasa kecewa? Aku terus hidup dalam kekecewaan yang dalam karnamu." Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk melihat mata Jongin yang sudah mulai melunak.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"Cepat bekerjalah"

Baekhyun pun yang mendengar itu langsung melesatkan kakinya ke dalam rumah besar itu dan melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Cuci piring, menyapu, mengepel, dll sudah di lakukannya. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, tepatnya pintu kamar Jongin. Awalnya ia sangat takut tetapi ia memberanikan diri untuk pergi kesana.

Pertama-tama ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan lalu membukanya. Lalu ia melihat pemuda yang sedang melamun sambil duduk di kursi kesayangannya.

"Jongin-ah, aku pulang dulu."

Belum sempat aku berbalik. Jongin sudah membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidur disini."

Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang bodoh saat Jongin berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menuruti perintahnya, ia berbaring di kasur Jongin lalu menarik selimut yang ada disana.

Jongin rasa Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas, diam-diam ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun kemudian ia memeluknya erat. Baekhyun sebenarnya belum tertidur, sampai sekarang pun ia masih dapat merasakan pelukan Jongin yang hangat. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Tetapi senyum itu sekarang sudah luntur di gantikan raut wajah yang kaget. Baekhyun merasakan tetesan air mata jatuh di perpotongan lehernya, ia yakin Jongin menangis.

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun tetapi malah mengeratkan pelukkannya lebih erat lagi.

"Jongin-ah." Kali ini Baekhyun mengulanginya lagi lebih keras sambil memegangi 2 sisi kepala Jongin.

Jongin pun mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun hanya bisa kaget lalu mengikuti alur permainan Jongin.

"Ahhh."

Kini tangan Baekhyun sudah berada di pundak Jongin sambil meremas-remas rambut Jongin. Kini ciumaan Jongin pindah ke leher Baekhyun. Jilat, hisap, gigit, ini lah yang sedang di lakukan Jongin pada leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah keras saat Jongin menghisap lehernya kuat sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Baekhyun.

"Jonggghh..."

Baju Baekhyun entah hilang kemana di dadanya ini hanya ada branya yang membungkus kedua payudaranya.

Mata Jongin berkilat penus nafsu sekarang. Ia sudah sangat horny saat ini. Tak dapat menahannya lagi, Jongin ingin melepaskan kaitan bra Baekhyun yang ada di punggung itu tetapi tiba-tiba handphone Baekhyun berdering.

Baekhyun pun langsung mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga. Saat pembicaraan di telepon itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat memberikan tampang terkejut dan langsung membetulkan letak pakaiannya lalu pergi ke dari rumah Jongin.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memberhentikan taksi yang melewatinya, dan segera menuju rumah orangtuanya.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Apa ini ulah mereka?" tanya Baekhyun berurai air mata sambil menunjuk deretan depkolektor dari bank. Sang ayah hanya bisa memeluk istrinya yang sedang ketakutan tanpa membalas perkataan anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Apakah uang kemarin tak cukup?!" mata Baekhyun berkilat penuh emosi.

"Nona manis tenang lah, lagi pula kau hanya membayar se perempatnya saja, hutang appamu ini sangat banyak." pria tua itu berkata sambil menunjuk ayah Baekhyun.

Tak disangka disana ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari rumah kerabatnya dan ingin mengambil mobil yang di parkirkannya tetapi tak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan berengkar dengan depkolektor, ia pun mengintipnya. Chanyeok ingat sekali dengan perempuan itu, itu pasti tetangganya. Setiap menit kecemasan Chanyeol bertambah, bagaimana tidak, kali ini sang depkolektor sudah main kasar mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menolongnya.

Dengan langkah berani Chanyeol melangkah ke arah rumah makan itu dan ia yakin bahwa rumah makan itu adalah rumah makan milik orangtua tetangganya itu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengambil tangannya dan mengajak Baekhyun berlari ke arah parkiran mobilnya. Baekhyun yang di gandeng itu sontak berlari kencang. Ia tak tahu siapa yang menarik tangannya tapi dia akan berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah tiba di parkiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol pun yang tak ingin kejar-kejaran lagi ia pun dengan cepat menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

Baekhyun tau siapa yang menolongnya pasti tetangga idiotnya itu.

"Gomawo." ucap Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol tak membalasnya fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia berdehem pelan untuk memecah ke heningan pada malam itu.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Baekhyun juga seperti itu. Tetapi Baekhyun lupa kalau kunci apartemennya tertinggal di rumah Jongin.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Sang pemilik apartemen itu terusik lalu langsung menghampiri pintu.

"Ada-ada saja berkunjung malam-malam begini."

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintunya sosok kecil jtu langsung ada di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ingin apa kau kesini." tanya Chanyeol tak sopan.

"Aku ingin menginap sehari saja aku lupa membawa kunci apartemen ku." Baekhyun meminta baik-baik tapi di hadiahi wajah datar Chanyeol.

"Masuklah, kau tidur di tempat itu." Chanyeol menunjuk kamar kosong di sebrang sana. Baekhyun pun perlahan mendekatinya lalu membukanya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang tidur.

"Disini ada orang Chanyeol." protes Baekhyun tak mau menginap disana.

"Disini hanya memiliki 2 kamar, dan sisanya kamar ku, baiklah aku akan tidur di bawah kau diatas." ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan tidurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengizinkan orang lain tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun pun memasuki kamar Chanyeol, cukup bersih dan luas dan satu lagi, nyaman. Ia langkahkan kaki mulusnya mendekati ranjang lalu berbaring disana, tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang meringkuk di bawah sana.

Dengan langkah gontai, Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjangnya lalu tertidur.

 **Rescue**

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol bangun, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Baru saja ia membuka mata, ia sudah di suguhkan wajah mulus Baekhyun. Ia pandangi wajah Baekhyun dari rambut, dagu, dan sampai ke leher. Chanyeol melihat tanda ke unguan di sana, Chanyeol jadi penasaran. Chanyeol singkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, lalu ia tahu bercak ke unguan itu apa.

"Mau apa kau." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol melihat-lihat leher Baekhyun.

"Ani."

"Mengapa kau disini? Bukannya kau tidur di bawah?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku kedinginan asal kau tahu saja." jawab Chanyeol yang hanya di balas gedikan bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan ia melihat Sehun.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

Pemilik nama itu pun langsung melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, menatap aneh orang yang memanggil namanya tadi. Yang di lihat pun akhirnya tersadar dan ia hanya menyengir lebar sambil menutupi dadanya, rupanya ia lupa memkai kaosnya.

Sehun pun mengambil kaosnya yang berada di lemari, memang sudah kebiasaannya tidur tanpa mengenakan kaos. Setelah itu Sehun segera menghampiri sosok Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku lupa mengambil kunci apartemenku, lalu aku menginap disini" jelas Baekhyun pada Sehun. Sehun awalnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja tetapi ia penasaran dengan satu hal lagi.

"Kau tidur dimana?"

"Di kamar Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun santai. Baekhyun hanya santai-santai saja tetapi buat Sehun itu bukan santai.

"APA?!" tanya Sehun sampai membuat Baekhyun menyeringit.

"Aku saja tak boleh tidur di tempatnya, ini sungguh aneh" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

 **Rescue**

Baekhyun memencet tombol bel itu perlahan menunggu sang pemilik rumah membuka pintunya. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat berantakkan dan bau alkohol, tak lupa di lengan kanannya terdapat wanita yang bergelayut manja. Baekhyun mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau mencari ini?" Jongin berucap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunci apartemen milik Baekhyun.

"Ne."

Saat itu juga Jongin membuang kunci itu ke tanah lalu menutup pintunya. Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dngan hal itu langsung mencari letak kunci apartemennya tersebut. Setelah mendapatkannya Baekhyun langsung pergi saat itu juga.

Baekhyun rasa ia butuh jalan-jalan, dan ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar ke Lotte World. Setelah ia membeli tiket ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi bukan ke wahananya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah ia sampai di kamar mandi ia masuk ke dalam satu bilik kamar mandi lalu duduk di kloset tersebut. Mula-mula ia mengambil sebuah cutter, plester luka, dan tisu.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tak melakukan ini." ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menyiletkan cutter itu ke tangannya. Bukannya merasa kesakitan ia justru merasa lega.

Sejak dulu ia memang suka melakukan ini, ia bukan orang yang sering melampiaskan kekesalan itu degan menangis tetapi ia melampiaskan dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan cara seperti ini hatinya sangat lega.

Baekhyun pun mengelap darah yang keluar dari tangannya, lalu memakaikan plester itu. Setelah selesai ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

 **Rescue**

Baekhyun kini mengitari Lotte World, sungguh bahagianya. Sudah lama ia tak berkunjung kesini. Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang berada di situ, tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun memutuskan mengikuti mereka berdua. Dia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, apakah mereka berpacaran atau tidak

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan supaya Luhan dan Sehun tak menyadarinya. Baekhyun juga tak menyadari bahwa ada 1 orang lagi yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang makan ice cream, tergoda dengan ice cream itu, Bakhyun pun pergi ke kedai itu. Ketika sedang asik memakan ice cream itu ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya sambil memegang koran. Setelah ice cream itu habis ia baru sadar.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan orang yang sedang memperhatikan itu. Baekhyun asik memperhatikan pria itu tak sadar bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sekarang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Pria itu menurunkan korannya dan terkejut sekali ia saat melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tak kalah beda dengan ekspresi Chanyeol, dan Sehun Luhan pun seperti itu juga. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kedai ice cream itu, tak sengaja ia memegang luka yang Baekhyun buat tadi.

"Aw." ringis Baekhyun kesakitan. Chanyeol pun tak memperdulikannya.

"YA! Lepaskan" bentak Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Buat apa kau disini? Merusak rencanaku saja." Chayeol brucap sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol sekilas lalu pergi dari hadapannya. Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun lalu mereka menaiki beberapa wahana dengan canda tawa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Dan tak lupa Luhan dan Sehun sedang mengikuti mereka.

 **Rescue**

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang! Ini sudah malam." perintah Baekhyun karna Chanyeol masih ingin berlama-lama lagi disini. Karna memang jarang sekali Chanyeol atau bisa jadi ini pertama kalinya. Akibat perjalanan mereka menyusuri Lotte World hubungan mereka agak membaik tidak seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Ayo."

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya menggoda Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun hanya mrmandangnya jijik sehingga Chanyrol yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Harusnya kita naik bus." eluh Baekhyun karna kakinya yang sangat pegal.

"Ini sehat, kau harus tau."

"Aku tak suka olahraga malam." ucap Baekhyun sebal sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnyam

"Aku sangat menyukainya hehe sangat." Chanyeol berkata sambil membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di apartemen mereka. Perjalanan tadi itu sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku masuk dulu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne."

Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah sumringah ke dalam apartemennya. Sehun yang melihatnya terkekeh geli, karna ia baru melihat Chanyeol yang bisa se ceria ini

"Berkencan itu indah ya." goda Sehun.

"Bisa di bilang begitu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan kekehan.

"Ah.. Indahnya jatuh cinta." Sehun menyeringai. Chanyeol pun tak mengerti hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hyung, tadi aku melihat seorang pria dan wanita sedang berjalan-jalan mesra di Lotte World, mereka serasi sekali astaga." Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti apa perkataan Sehun tadim

Keadaan sekarang menjadi canggung, Chanyeol diam Sehun juga diam, mereka menikmati pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tidur kau bocah."

Sehun sebal sekali jika Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya bocah, ia sudah menjadi pria yang manly. "Tidak mau."

"Yasudah." setelah Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol berbaring nyaman di kasur kamarnya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan ini semua, tak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, tak pernah memperhatikan wanita dengan lama, tapi ia sekarang melakukannya.

Ia memanggil dokter cinta pribadinya, yaitu Sehun. Sehun adalah dokter cinta bagi dia padahal baru pertama kali ia merasakan gejala jatuh cinta.

"OH SEHUN!"

Sang dokter cinta pun langsung lari ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menunjukkan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Tak biasanya Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya dan ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, "Tanyakan saja."

"Aku mengalami gejala yang aneh dan ini membuatku kecanduan. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, melindunginya, dan setiap kali aku melihatnya jantungku lompat dari sarangnya."

"Kau jatuh cinta hyung, tapi kau kan sudah pernah merasakannya saat menyukai Taeyeon kan"

"Tidak-tidak, saat aku melihat Taeyeon aku hanya kagum padanya dan jantungku normal-normal saja" jelas Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Siapa orang itu? Apakah itu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Sehun menyeringai, "Kau menyukai Baekhyun noona!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Tak mungkin, kau ini jangan mengarang, yasudah pergi sana."

Yang diusir pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya pasrah keluar kamar tersebut.

Jatuh cinta. Itu yang sedang di pikirkan Chanyeol kata orang cinta itu memabukkan, dan itu sangat benar.

"Ahh.." Chanyeol mendesah kasar.

Ia ambil hpnya lalu mencari kontak 'Baekby Byun' lalu memencet tombol telefon.

 _'Yeoboseo'_

"Hmm"

 _'Chanyeol?'_

"Ne"

 _'Kenapa?'_

"Tak apa"

 _'Tidurlah ini sudah larut'_ __

"Tak mau"

' _Yasudah ku tutup'_

"Besok berangkatlah kuliah denganku"

PIP

Sebahis Chanyeol mematikan panggilaannya Chanyeol pun tidur dengan tenang.

 **Rescue**

Chanyeol mematut dirinya di depan kaca, melihat-lihat penampilannya sudah bagus atau tidak padahal ia hanya ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kampusnya saja lalu ke kantornya, inilah kekuatan cinta.

"Hyung, cepatlah kau ini lama sekali." Teriak Sehun dari ruang tamu.

Yang dipanggilpun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan menguncinya. Lalu menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di ruang tamu. "Ayo."

 _Tok  
Tok  
Tok_

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, kini di depan apartemennya terpampang 2 lelaki tampan yang tinggi dan nampaknya sedang menunggunya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku sudah siap ayo berangkat."

"Nuna, kau semakin cantik saja hehe." Sehun yang menggombal pun hanya mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Chanyeol. Ketika tiba sampai di mobil Chanyeol duduk di kemudi, Baekhyun di sampingnya lalu Sehun di belakang.

"Nuna, kau kuliah dimana? Bukankah kau seumuran dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tak bekerja? Kau tak lulus-lulus?" Sehun bertanya dengan seribu pertanyaan dan harus di jawab oleh Baekhyun.

"Myunghee, ya tapi aku pernah hiatus dari dunia perkuliahan ku karna faktor tertentu, dan aku selalu lulus." Sehun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu berteriak. "Kau berkuliah di Myunghee?bukankah itu universitas Luhan noona?"

Yang mengemudikan mobil itu pun merasa terganggu oleh suara keras Sehun. "Pelankan suara mu OH SEHUN." Sehun hanya memandang Chanyeol kesal. "kau juga idiot."

 **Rescue**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran universitas itu, lalu menyuruh keduanya untuk segera turun. "Turunlah."

"Terima Kasih."

"Gomawo hyung, aku mencintaimu." Sehun berucap sambil memberikan Chanyeol flying kiss dan Chanyeolpun menjadi geli sendiri.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun merasakan handphonenya bergetar pelan.

From : Chanyeol

To : Baekhyun

Akan ku jemput

From : Baekhyun

To : Chanyeol

Ne

Baekhyun mamasukkan handphonenya karena erasa handphonenya tak bergetar lagi, dan ia tersenyum simpul, tak tahu penyebabnya apa. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Disana ada Xiumin dan Luhan yang sudah menunggunya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar saat Xiumin dan Luhan melihatnya dan ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"Akhirnya kau masuk juga." Xiumin mengejek Baekhyun pelan, padahal Baekhyun hanya tak masuk kuliah hanya sekali saja.

Luhan langsung menyambar perkataan Xiumin tadi. "Biasalah, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, inginnya jalan-jalan terus." Xiumin hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mempoutkan bibirnya panjang, dan tak laa dosennya masuk.

 **Rescue**

Kuliah pada ahri ini sudah selesai waktunya untuk Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya. Luhan dan Xiumin pun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, oleh pacar-pacar barunya. Sehun dengan Luhan, dan Xiumin dengan Chen.

Lampu sen mobil Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya, ia kaget, tentu saja. Ia pun menyeringit pelan lalu masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin ke berbelanja sedikit barang dulu." Izin Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

Ketika mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan, Chanyeol membeli banyak sekali barang dan sesekali menawari Bakehyun sebuah barang tetapi Baedkhyun menolaknya jadi Chanyeol tetap membelinya.

Perut mereka berbunyi dengan keras, mereka lapar dan dengan segera mereka mengunjungi restoran yang berada di mall tersebut.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa saja yang menurutmu enak."

Mereka pun menikmati makanan yang tersedia dengan lahap dan sesekali ia bercanda saat makan.

"Makan jangan seperti anak bayi, masih saja berantakan." Chanyeol megusap ujung bbir Baekhyun yang terdapat sisa saos sambal itu.

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Baekhyun." ucap seorang pria. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Chanyeol hanya bingung pada situasi ini.

-TBC-

A/N : halo readers-nim, maafkan aku terlambat update :'3 dan sepertinya akan terus terlambat update .apa , karna aku sekarang nyelesaiin 3 ff sekaligus /? *ga nanya* terus ikutin update'an ff ini yaww~ jangan lupa review , muah~


End file.
